A Chance by Magic
by HicksScribbles
Summary: Years have passed since the war, but the population of the magical community is in decline. To induct new witches and wizards in to their society, the Ministry has dictated that muggles who've been identified as having magic within their ancestry, whither they've displayed any signs of possessing magic or not, to be admitted to Hogwarts. OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey! A quick warning in case you missed it, this story is set in the world of Harry Potter, but please be aware it is about OCs. Rating it as M for now, for later chapters. Also feel free to leave us feedback. We'd love to hear your opinions and critiques!

-Nick & Alix

* * *

Years have passed since the war between Harry Potter and Voldemort, and the Ministry of Magic is being pressed to address a growing discrimination against muggles, a steady decline in the population of the magical community, and a growing darkness that has yet to announce itself. Eager to bolster attendance at Hogwarts, and induct new witches and wizards in to their society, the Ministry has dictated that muggles who've been identified as having magic within their ancestry, whither they've displayed any signs of possessing magic or not, to be admitted to the witch and wizard academy for assessment and schooling.

* * *

It would have been some months ago by now, that a dozen or so children would have been hearing from their parents that they had received a letter, detailing a believable lie. 'Changing of school district zoning', the letters sighted, as cause for the children of select families to be withdrawn from their public schools and enrolled in a private academy.

No doubt, many of the parents had likely contacted the Board of Education, whom would have in turn, confirmed that the mandates were neither a prank nor a mistake. The students were to board a train at King's Cross Station on the thirtieth of August, as term was to begin on the first of September. Staff from the academy would be on hand to ensure students boarded the proper train.

As the sun began to rise, it wasn't the light or an alarm clock that woke the two youngest Cornett children, it was their brother's shout from the kitchen.  
"You'd better not make me late again!" His words held a warning and anxiety that had become the norm for him these days. They pulled from their beds, although in a noticeably sluggish fashion, and filed into the small, worn kitchen.  
"Beans again?" Killian groaned, only to quickly be elbowed by their sister.  
"Killian…" She scolded in a low whisper while the younger boy rubbed his arm resentfully. It was all they could afford, she knew that much, and on some level Killian knew this to, but words like "afford" meant less to him at his current age.

"Stop your whining and eat," Patrick instructed, though he didn't sit down himself. It was possible he'd already eaten, but judging by his lank frame, he'd gone without again. While Reine and Killian were having breakfast, he set about the task of getting himself cleaned and dressed. By the time he was done, he had just enough time to make sure Reine had combed her hair, and see that Killian didn't forget his book bag or lunch, then it was right out the door and to the bus stop.

Every day had been like this, for the last three years, and for Patrick it seemed like a life time. The day was long and slow, and though he was always the first one home, he was never sure what he would find there waiting for him. Sometimes their mother would be there, other times she'd still be in her room, and he was never sure which scared him more.

Today she was in the kitchen, sitting at the table with a stack of letters. He paused as he saw her, frozen in the door way, unsure if she'd seen him yet. She didn't speak until he'd approached the table, and sat his back down.  
"How was school?" It was a simple question, but Patrick didn't dare to answer with anything besides, "Good." She seemed far too frail to handle an honest reply. She'd been too frail to handle anything sense their father had died. In fact, it was like she'd stop trying at all.

"I'll make you dinner," She said, getting to her feet and going to the fridge. Patrick was more surprised by the offer than the prospect of dinner, since he knew the fridge was nearly empty. She discovered this quickly as well, but still searched as though something might materialize on one of the empty racks. When nothing did, she turned to find her son staring at her, letting the fridge fall shut.  
"I'm sorry…" She apologized, her tone wavered and then she broke, as Patrick had feared, and crumpled to her knees on the floor.  
"I'm sorry…I'm a terrible mother," she muttered, barely coherent between sobs. It took Patrick a half hour to get her in bed with her medication and a cup of tea.

The incident left him little time to run to the corner store and get something for them to eat before Reine and Killian got home. He was exhausted by the time he'd made the walk back, and tossed the bag on the kitchen table. It scattered the mess of cigarettes, ash, and mail to the floor, and he growled to himself; just one more thing he'd have to clean up. However, as he was collecting the strewn bills he realized some of them weren't bills at all, they were from the school district. They hadn't even been opened yet, and seemed very official. Patrick panicked. He knew his grades had fallen, but had it been so bad that they'd notified his mother?

He was relieved to find this not the case, in fact, they were being sent to a private school. Patrick was in shock; private school was not something kids like them got sent to. It was far too expensive and yet.. that's what the letter stated.

When he'd brought it up to their mother, she'd broken down again, she'd even gotten angry at one point, dashing all of Patrick's hopes instantly. But as days turned into weeks, the more he thought about the letters. He wanted a way out of the years of pressure he'd been under, he needed one. He couldn't take care of the family on his own. He couldn't, and their mother wouldn't, but at the same time, guilt and fear compounded on him.

Finally, the day had come. It was August thirteenth, and he'd made up his mind. He got them all ready like every other morning, only this time he packed three extra bags, and left a note on the table. He couldn't face her; the note was the best he could do to calm his conscious of the guilt of abandoning their mother.

"Hurry up," He stated as he led them through the train station.  
"Not my fault my legs aren't as long!" Killian protested, as they neared the platforms.

Mrs. Tippit frowned as she watched dozens of busy commuters pass. Perhaps the last three weren't coming. Their father, Brice Cornett, did pass away a few years ago, and as far as his parents and friends knew, Brice had had no intentions of ever returning to the magic community. He wasn't alone in his choice to leave either.

Despite the dark lord having been defeated by Harry Potter, hundreds of witches and wizards had made the choice to retire their wands, and live their lives as muggles after the war. Ironically enough, this move to shelter their posterity from the potential dangers of the wizarding world, became a major factor in the decision to create the new enrollment mandate.

"Still waiting on three?" A man, who looked to be an engineer, asked Mrs. Tippit near the barrier between platform nine and ten. She shuffled through the three remaining school ids in her gloved hands that looked more like passports.  
"Yes, just a moment longer, please," She returned. The professor expected that if they did come, the children would be lightly packed like the others she'd assisted today, children who'd grown up with no knowledge of anything outside of the Muggle world. No list of supplies had been sent with the letters, unlike in years past, and many of them didn't even have pets with them. Nothing but a few pairs of clothes and curious expressions.

Just as she was turning back towards the brick barrier between platforms nine and ten, she caught sight of three seemingly unchaperoned kids; two boys and one girl. Patrick had felt immeasurably stupid when he'd gotten near the platforms and noticed for the first time that the letter said 'nine and three quarters', not just 'nine'. Doubt easily crept in, how dumb was he to believe an answer to their problems would just be hand delivered to their home? Killian asked, for what had to have been the tenth time, where they were going, and their elder brother was just on the edge of losing his patience.  
"Will you just give me a-"  
"Patrick?" Mrs. Tippit called suddenly, waving her hand about for them to see with a renewed since of hope.  
Patrick's hazel eyes settled quickly on the women flagging them down. Relief over took him and he finished in slightly less irritated tone, "A minute." Reine's shoulders untensed as Patrick's tone changed, and the two younger siblings followed closely as their brother made his way to the stranger.  
"Platform nine and…" He paused bracing himself before he finished apprehensively, "three quarters?"

The smile that came over Professor Tippit's face was warm and genuine. She let out a rather loud exhale, relief evident in her tone when she spoke.  
"You're very near there, my dears!" She chimed, "Kilian, Reine, right this way," Mrs. Tippit added, steered them with a gentle hand on each their upper backs towards the barrier, before turning her head towards Patrick, to speak again.  
"A lot of this is going to seem quite sudden, and you're going to have lots of questions," She said, removing her hand from Kilian's back and resting it on Patrick's arm. "I promise you though, you'll get all the answers very soon." As she spoke, she led them straight through the unassuming wall, and on to a platform that hadn't been there a moment before. It was buzzing with people, parents, waving to the dozens of little hands that enthusiastically waved back from the windows of a shining, puffing locomotive.

"Better board, Professor, we're ready to leave!" The same engineer who had checked on her before stated, as he caught up to them. "Let me help you with those, son." He added, easily taking the two extra bags Patrick was hauling with one hand, and grabbing Kilian's bag with the other. "This way, watch your step."  
"Thank you so very much for your help," Professor Tippit said, as she followed behind the children, and once on the train, helped them find a compartment that had not yet been filled.

It had happened so quickly, not so fast that they couldn't kept up or realize that things had taken a dramatic turn towards the peculiar, but still fast enough that none of them had time to form a question before they were aboard. Patrick was still trying to piece it all together. If this was a hoax, it had more thought and people involved than any he'd ever heard of. His younger siblings however, seemed more distracted by all the new and exciting things around them.

"Now make yourselves comfortable, we have quite a way to go before we arrive." She told the Cornett children, only just then realizing she hadn't introduced herself to them. "My name is Professor Tippit," She stated, pressing her palm against her collarbone for emphasis, "and If you need anything at all, come find myself or another one of the professors, alright, dears?"

"Alright, thank you professor." Patrick responded, and Reine smiled politely, though she still didn't utter a word despite how warm and welcoming Tippit seemed.  
"We're moving!" Killian chimed excitedly, and Patrick realized that he and Reine had never been on a train before, in fact this might be the furthest from home they'd ever been.  
"Sit down, and stop fidgeting" Patrick instructed.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, the mere sight of the castle stunned most of the 'muggle' students in to a silent awe. The lot of them could easily be picked out of the pack of new arrivals in their casual clothing. There were the three Cornett children, and about twenty others who had no school uniforms, nor any supplies for that matter, but the school staff had been told to expect as much. For these children, it wasn't just their first time at the famed school of witchcraft and wizardry, it was their first time being exposed to anything 'out of the ordinary'.

"Patrick Cornett," Professor Magnus called, holding the sorting hat out to his side as he waited for the next student to take their place on the seat in front of the entire student body. The staff tensed apprehensively; this was the first of the muggle students to be called.

The move to admit them to Hogwarts had been met with a mix of reactions from parents, from thrilled to outraged, and everything in between. There was no real way of knowing how that would affect their children's outlook on the newcomers.. until now.

When Patrick's name was called, he was nervous, but probably not for the same reasons that most students were. From what he gathered of watching the first few, it was a relatively painless endeavor, and he didn't know enough to care what the outcome would be, but that's also what bothered him most about it. He took the seat and eyed the four banners in the hall, unsure of the significance of the choice about to be made.

"Hmmmf.." The hat shifted, "Hmmm.. Let's see..." The brim wavered, almost like one would do if tapping their fingers on a surface, thinking. "You're an older one, yes, ...you'll have quite a bit of catching up to do.." It commented, "You have the drive though.." It trailed off. Then with a deep breath, it let out it's bellowing decision. "Slytherin!"

There was a brief pause, before claps and cheers erupted from the students, just as it had for the others, allowing the grateful staff to relax a bit. By the end of the sorting process, Kilian had also been sorted in to Slytherin like his brother, but for Reine, the Sorting Hat had chosen Ravenclaw.

At first Reine was stunned by the fact that she'd not been placed in the same house as her siblings. She didn't want to be on her own, as fantastic as this new school was, she was worried. However, as she stood and moved towards the rest of the Ravenclaw students, she realized that it was probably better this way, at least Patrick wouldn't' have her holding him back.

"You can sit here, Reine," One of the girls who looked to be her age offered, sliding over a bit and patting the bench. When the other girl made room for here she was glad that she wouldn't have to trying and find her own spot to slip in unnoticed at the giant table.  
"I'm Serena," the girl greeted.  
"Thank you." Reine's words were so docile that they could have easily been engulfed by the chatter at the table.  
"You're starting as a second year, right? You'll probably be put in our room. We have two empty beds. Was just me and Wendy all year last year," Serena explained conversationally.  
Reine found herself unsure of what to reply with, she didn't want to seem rude or unfriendly, but all she managed was a quiet, "You think so?"

Patrick's gaze had stayed on Reine until she'd gotten to the Ravenclaw table before they started to drift around the room. Amidst the sea of strangers, he spotted Killian. He was looking towards the ceiling and asking something, to the boy next to him, which the other boy seemed to find amusing.

Once everyone was sorted, the headmaster announced that several students who were already 'accustomed' to life at Hogwarts had been chosen by the faculty to serve as a sort of mentor for each of the new muggle students. They would be accompanying them on a trip to Diagon Alley the following morning to help gather necessary school supplies, and to help them in general to settle in. After he was done speaking, their dinner was served in the most spectacular fashion. It appeared out of thin air.

Serena seemed quite pleased to prod the shy girl next to her for conversation, and Killian's bold and inquisitive nature had already done a fine job of breaking the ice at the Slytherin table. No one had taken the initiative to speak to Patrick though, not until someone had wandered over after the other students had begun to vacate their spots to head for their houses.

"Overwhelmed yet?" Seth asked, glancing across the solid table at the oldest Cornett. Patrick blinked, as though it was something he hadn't thought about.  
"Not yet," He replied.  
The dark haired Slytherin smiled. "Wanna walk with me to the Dungeon?" He questioned, not taking his eyes off Patrick the way someone who was less self-confident would. "Or you could just follow the crowd, I suppose." He added a bit more quietly, polishing off his cup of pumpkin juice.

Patrick didn't answer at first, the others seemed to be heading to their rooms and he'd lost sight of Reine and Killian. This was the first time he could remember in a long time that he wouldn't be sharing a small cramped space with them. He wouldn't have to worry about if they'd eaten, brushed their teeth, and did their homework… As soon as it had sunken in he turned quickly to Seth. "Sure," He replied, grinning more from his new-found freedom than anything else. Whatever choices he made from now on, they'd be his.

* * *

Thanks for reading! We have quite a bit more on this one, so please let us know if you'd be interested in us uploading it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

They came to a wide staircase that went down from the level the great hall was on. Its landings branched out into other corridors or open hallways, but after the fourth set of stairs they took a dark wooden door that led into a far narrower passage.

There was enough room for the boys to stand rather comfortably shoulder to shoulder, but little more. As soon as Seth had closed the door behind them, what dim light had entered from the staircase had been swallowed entirely. It was so dark in fact, that you could hold your hand in front of your face and never see it there.

"Lumos," Seth said after a slight shifting of fabric was heard. A soft light pulsed to life, emanating from the tip of the wand he'd presumably fetched from his robe pocket. "Whoever they've picked to be your 'mentor' will likely lead you out of the dungeons tomorrow when you go to Diagon Alley, but I'd try to commit where we're going to memory as soon as possible if I were you." He commented, as he continued walking. "This is the way to our common room. The dormitories are accessed from there," the dark-haired boy clarified.

The passage was part of a small maze of tight, dark stone halls. Their steps echoed alone mostly, until three first years ran up behind them, forcing Seth to step back behind Patrick so they were single file for the younger group to get passed. In doing so, the side of his free hand brushed the back of Patrick's hand as the first years squeezed by, snickering and picking up speed once again after they had passed the two. Seth had withdrawn his hand so quickly from the accidental contact that he stumbled. He stared at Patrick for a moment with a strange look on his pale face, before once again leading them down the hall wordlessly.

At the end of it, stood a wide tall door. "Here we are," He stated, glancing at Patrick, and motioning slightly with his wand. "It's not enough just to get here though without getting lost. You'll need the password to get in, and it changes, so make sure you check the board in the common room." He cleared his throat as he faced the door. "Filch's cat," He stated, prompting the door to open.

Patrick had still been puzzling over Seth's reaction to their accidental contact, however, it was quickly forgotten as they entered the Slytherin common room. There was nothing common about it, much like the rest of the school, it seemed as much alive as any one of the students inhabiting it. In stark contrast to the claustrophobic halls that led to it, this room was grand, with tall large windows which seemed to wash the entire room in a greenish glow. The furniture was leather and dark mahogany, and in beautiful condition despite decades of use, and sparkling chandeliers hung from the high ceiling. There was a familiar ambient sound to the room, aside from the massive fireplace crackling on one side, that sounded just like being at an aquarium.

There was a small group of students gathered around a tall, darkly dressed witch, whom spotted Patrick immediately upon seeing him and Seth enter. "To your room, Mr. Warbeck," She stated pointedly, and _you_ ," The witch pointed at Patrick, "Over here," She finished, in a stern tone that held no hint of welcome. Patrick took in a breath, casting a glance to his house mate before heading over as she'd asked, noticing as he did, Killian was also among the students in the group.

"My name is Professor Barbary," She started, looking over the new faces to her house. "I'm the head mistress of the Slytherin house, and as such, you are my responsibility," Barbary explained. "I don't reward average, and I don't praise mediocrity," She stated seriously as she lifted a hand to move some strands of her long pale hair away from her face. "As a Slytherin, 'trying your best' isn't good enough. If you aren't _the_ best," She paused, her eyes narrowing. "Then you're doing this house, and your housemates a disservice."

"Some of you are already behind," She let her eyes rest pointedly on each of the older students new to Hogwarts, including Patrick. "I expect you to remedy that." She then moved on to a few of the basic house rules. "You are to be in your rooms, in bed, one hour passed the hour dinner is served every night, there are to be absolutely _no_ outsiders invited in to the Slytherin common room or dormitories, no boys in the girl's rooms, and no girls in the boy's rooms," Her words gradually were coming faster and faster as she went through her list. "You are to be in uniform and groomed one hour before breakfast is served. If you're late to class, or show up with incomplete assignments, or without proper materials or supplies, you _will_ be serving detention. If you break any one of these rules whilst you're here more times than I feel gracious enough to excuse, the punishments will be severe." She finished, with pursed dark lips, before looking to the board posted on one of the rough carved stone walls. "I've assigned you to rooms. I suggest you find your name and get yourself, along with your things, to where you're supposed to be."

Killian seemed a bit sobered by the lecture, but it didn't seem to make him any less eager to be one of the first to find his room. Patrick was a bit slower as he realized he'd only given up his old familiar responsibilities for a whole slew of new ones.

"You're back late," Glint commented casually without looking towards the door when Seth entered. He was laying on his back, sprawled out shirtless across his covers with his pet rat, Presley, on his chest soaking up the attention.

Seth gave him a slightly uncomfortable look, as he loosened his tie. "Was doing my 'community service' for the day."  
"Oh?" Glint questioned, sounding more curious now as he scooped up Presley and moved into a sitting position. "Meet some mudbloods?"  
"Just one mudbl-" Seth stopped himself as the door to their room opened. "Muggle," He finished quietly as he eyed their apparent new roommate. William stood, placing the cream-colored rat on his bed.

"Hi, you must be Killian," Glint said, taking a few steps closer and holding out his hand. "I'm William Glint, and this is Presley," He stated, gesturing towards the rat with its nose in the air. "and Warbeck," Glint added, pointing a thumb at Seth.  
Killian smiled taking Glint's hand without hesitation, and giving it an energetic shake. "I'm Killian," he replied, though his attention seemed captivated by the small rodent on the older boy's shoulder. "Can I touch it?" He wondered aloud, still gazing inquisitively at Presley.  
"Wait till he knows you," Glint advised.  
"You introduce your rat before me," Seth commented, pulling off his vest. "Unbelievable," He snorted, turning his back towards Killian and facing his bed as he began to quickly work on the buttons of his shirt.  
" _Seth_ Warbeck," Glint grinned, before directing, "Known him longer," at Warbeck, referring to Presley, which only caused Seth to snicker despite himself. He looked over his shoulder at Glint as the older boy showed Killian the two available beds. Seth felt his face flush slightly, though he blamed it on having pulled his vest over his ears too quickly.  
"Take which ever one you like," Glint offered to the new arrival.

* * *

"Thanks," Huck replied, snatching the pumpkin pasties with his short stubby fingers and climbing back on to his own bed. Cullen had just discarded them so carelessly while rifling through his bag, that Huck figured he wouldn't mind. Always best to ask first though, Mum said. He made quick work of the clear cellophane wrappers and went at it before thinking to ask, "Say, what're you looking for anyway?" with a mouth half full.  
"Just eat your damn pasties," Cullen said, throwing the bag down on to the floor, presumably in a small fit of frustration, empty handed.

Huck didn't stop chewing, but rather sat on his legs staring, otherwise frozen and wide-eyed for a moment. "Sheesh, you don't have to be so salty about it," He replied, just before he heard the door to their room open. Cullen turned, crossing his arms in front of himself and sat with a deadpan expression as he sized up the _intruder_.

Patrick made eye contact with one of the boys as he opened the door, but it was brief. Without a word, he shut the door, and it only took him a moment to spy an unoccupied bed to head towards. When he reached it, he set his things on it and began to open his case, still without a word, and no further glances towards the other two.

Cullen's gaze shot over to Huck, to which the younger boy shrugged in response. "Not even a 'good evening', or 'hello'?" Cullen said, standing and taking a few steps towards the bed of the new kid. "Do muggle parents not teach their children manners?" He scoffed, glancing over at Huck again.

The second year shook his head in disapproval, but whether it was because he disagreed with Cullen's approach, or as an answer to his question, was beyond him. He didn't care either way. "You could start with your name," He added.

Patrick paused, he was caught off guard by how easily offended the two were. He'd assumed that they'd probably been in the middle of talking and he'd interrupted, so he'd tried to stay quiet and out of the way, and somehow, he'd still managed to upset them. Normally, in his old school, new kids were teased or ignored, and he'd hoped for the later. It appeared he'd been very wrong, and as he was forming an apology and opened his mouth, that's when Cullen's words struck him, hard. Parents? He felt anger boil up inside him so quickly that his fingers dug into his suitcase instantly. It made his mind draw a blank, and his jaw clenched. What did this kid know about his parents? Not a damn thing, that was what…  
"My parents are none of your-" His heated tone fell short of finishing as a wave of confusion crossed the boy's features. "Muggle?" He looked to be a mix of perplexed and vexed, as though he'd just spoken gibberish to him out of nowhere. But the other had said it so causally and confidently that Patrick had no idea what to make of the strange slang.

"I'm Huck," Huck said suddenly, in a social tone without a trace of food in his mouth, causing Cullen's head to snap in his direction as he gave him a look. Huck knew that look. It was an ' _I wasn't talking to you, twat'_ look.. he shrugged again.

The red head wasn't sure why he had been surprised by the boy not knowing the word, and his face went back to an emotionless stare. "Really green, aren't they?" Cullen asked Huck as he turned and went back to his bed, weary with the idea of having a true muggle around already.

"It means a few things, really," Huck said shifting a bit, since he didn't want his legs falling asleep under his weight. "but in your case, it just means you don't know anything about magic or the wizarding world." He explained.  
"Oh…well then…" Patrick stated as he got a handle on his temper. "I suppose that's right." He murmured occupying himself will his things.  
"I can't believe the ministry approved this." Cullen said to himself, while being sure he was loud enough for the other two boys to hear as he climbed in bed.  
"Could either of your parents do magic?" The younger Slytherin asked, ignoring his friend for the time being.  
"No, they couldn't," Patrick replied. If they could, he was sure things wouldn't be, well the way they were at home. As he was putting his things into the empty wardrobe he stopped. "What's the ministry?" He wondered over his shoulder.  
"The Ministry of Magic, it's," Huck started before Cullen abruptly cut him off.  
"I'm trying to sleep," The redhead said in a tone of finality.

Huck looked over at the lump of blankets and shifted under his own, giving their new roommate a slightly apologetic look. "I'll tell you in the morning," Huck said, barely getting it out before Cullen piped up again, this warning sounding more irritated than his last.  
" _Huck_."

The second year didn't speak again, drawing a sigh out of Patrick. It appeared that he'd need to wait until tomorrow for an answer, but he still had so many questions. He finished unpacking quickly, and tried to get some sleep, though he found rest was no escape from his worries. His dreams were nearly as stressful as his daily life, and sometimes more so.

* * *

"You can pick either bed, and both of those wardrobes are empty." Wendy said pointing, while Serena nodded. Reine had indeed been placed in their room, though it may have had something to do with the girls requesting as much. The beds were in beautiful condition. The blue satin drapes that canopied them were without a single wrinkle, and the covers looked like they'd been laundered very recently. The pillowcases and sheets were still crisp, even. There were small bookshelves built in to the night stands, and even a trunk at the foot of each bed for extra storage.

Reine looked to be uncertain at first, both beds were far grander than any she'd ever slept in, and now to have two to choose from when she'd have been equally happy to sleep in either, seemed to overwhelm her a bit. "This one," She said, pointing to the one on her left with no real reason as to why, other than to get the selection out of the way. She stepped towards it and just assumed that the nearest wardrobe would be equally as suitable. Her single book bag and small suit case were meager compared to the trunks that she'd notice most others with, and she tried to stow it under the bed before anyone took much notice of it.

Serena watched her from where she sat on her own bed, holding some of her curly blond locks in one hand, and brushing them with the other. She tilted her head slightly, frowning a bit as Wendy made her way to her own wardrobe and began undressing.

"Is.. that all of your things, Reine?" Serena asked, sounding genuinely curious and causing Wendy to look over her shoulder at the new Ravenclaw after pulling her sweater-vest off over her head. Reine fidgeted uncomfortably, both prospects of confirming or lying seemed equally distasteful.  
"Well I…wasn't sure what to bring," She brushed her hair behind her ear nervously.  
"Oh, that's okay!" The blond said quickly, a hint of concern in her eyes. "We'll be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, and you'll accumulate things over time anyway," Serena added, picking a few hairs out of her hair brush.  
"Yeah, I usually end up thinking of things I miss having while at school, and snag them while I'm at home on holiday." Wendy added encouragingly. "You could always do that too."  
Reine nodded, though the mention of getting things from home made her feel more out of place, when all her possessions were already in the small case currently hidden beneath the bed. "Yeah…I suppose I can." She said in an almost whisper.

The older girl felt a little sorry for Reine as she finished removing her uniform, and slipped on a nightgown. She seemed so shy and nervous. She was probably uncomfortable, and Wendy had gotten the impression bringing up her possessions, or lack thereof, had made her even more so. Serena had obviously picked up on it too, or the otherwise blunt girl wouldn't have tried to recover so quickly.  
"So what do you think of Hogwarts so far?" Serena asked, placing her brush back on her nightstand, and scooting closer towards the end of her bed. "Think you might like it here?"  
The new Ravenclaw didn't think too much about her answer, she didn't want to appear as though she didn't want to be there, or elude to the fact that she felt like an outsider. "Yes, I think I'll like it here very much."

* * *

It was always an uncertain time for Tobias Negrescu, those trips up and down the stairs in the common room. In the main halls, he could always use the popular 'I'm late for class' excuses to dodge any unwarranted conversation, but that didn't work nearly as well here. It was here he was at his most vulnerable, excuses had to be urgent and believable enough to acquire the desired result, and here he found them hard to come by.

It was also clear the girls in his house were as aware of this fact as he was, as this was often when they swept in, and this time in a pack no less. He'd spotted them first, stuffing his nose further into the pages of a book, to conceal his face, or at the very least look busy. He was so very close to the top of the stairs when a voice caught up just behind him, but to his surprise it was not a girl's. His surprise at this revelation caused him to pause, lowering the book ever so slightly to peer over his shoulder at the boy.

"Umm… Hi," a small voice squeaked from behind Tobias. It had taken all Jake had had in him just to catch up to the taller Ravenclaw on his way up the stairs. His efforts had seemed to be made in vein though, because before he even had the chance to say anything else to the upperclassman he'd be rooming with, a trio of girls shoved past him, practically trampling the first year. "Uh-hey!"

Tobias let out a sigh of defeat as the girls descended upon him, like a flock of chittering canaries, and just as indiscernible.  
"Tobias!" One of the girls called excitedly, batting her eyelashes almost rapidly.  
"Welcome back, Tobias!" Another of the girls said, in an even more sing-song tone than the first. It made Jake wrinkle his nose. Girls were so strange…  
"How was your holiday, Tobias?" The third asked, "Did you get my letters?"  
"It was lovely," He murmured, though it could have been lost as they took turns talking over each other and him.  
"Doesn't matter if he did, _Nia_ , he'd have been to busy with mine to read them." The first said under her breath, giving her _friend_ a little jab with her elbow as the three of them continued to climb the stairs after the dark haired third year. "You did get them, right, Tobias?"  
"I must have missed them. Excuses me, I'm in the middle of something…" He said, already breaking a path between them up the stairs, like an ice breaker in the norther seas. "…Important," He added for good measure, 'important things' were usually some sort of exemption to social etiquette, though what they considered important probably varied drastically from his idea.

Jake sprung forward intent on getting passed the girls through the divide Tobias had made, but they had closed in so quickly, that he had to squeeze in between them. He choked on the heavy scent of hairspray and perfumes, that were both to floral and to sweet, but his rudeness had hardly distracted the gaggle.

The girls let out a choir of remorseful wales in response to the Ravenclaw's deferment. "But Tobias~," They argued, still following him in to the common room until they could follow him no further. "See you at breakfast then?" One of them questioned, as Tobias and Jake disappeared through the door to the boy's dorms.

He followed the older male in a flustered silence. Those girls were acting _completely mental_. Did this always happen? What should he say to Tobias? He swallowed, gripping the strap of his bag and trying to keep pace. Tobias was now moving faster than before, even though the threat of the girls following him into the boy's dorms was next to none. He'd completely forgotten the first year was even there, if he'd been aware of it at all, and this fact was made clear when he reached the room and the door shut behind him. Tobias breathed a sigh of relief once he was in solitude again.

Jake took a deep breath, and decided to forgo knocking. He opened the door and stepped inside, nerves causing him to tremble slightly. Taking in his first look at their dorm room wasn't at all how he'd imagined, but at the same time.. it was exciting.

The room was oddly disproportionate. On one side is was completely empty, except for a few spare beds and empty furniture, and on the other, Tobias' things where spilling over onto an extra end table, and a second wardrobe that he'd claimed for his spare books, of which he had many. The extra desk was now a stand for his large dry aquarium, and his own linens dressed the bed near the center of it all. It wasn't anything like Jake's modest bedroom from home. The addition of an excess of the upperclassman's personal belongings only fueled Jake's ideal of living with Tobias being like having a brother though; something of which he'd always wanted as an only child.

"Woah.." The awe-struck boy breathed, dropping his luggage there by the door and making a beeline for the aquarium the moment it registered in his head what exactly it was. "Wow! What is this? Is it yours? What's in here?" He asked, planting his palms and nose against the glass.

From within the aquarium two large golden eyes peered out from inside a piece of rotting log that served as a shelter. Tobias quickly removed the boy by his collar.  
"That's not very nice, how would you like it if some stranger came and stared in your window while you were trying to sleep?" He cautioned, while at the same time removing a cloth from his pocket and wiping away the smudges left on the glass. The boy looked a little guilty and remorseful for his behavior.  
"Sorry," He mumbled, with his face tilted downward. "I was just excited." He then leaned so he could see the log from around Tobias. "Sorry," He repeated, to whatever creature possessed the golden pair of eyes. The eyes lazily closed once more, as Tobias straightened up.  
"So your my new roommate?" He inquired, he doubted the boy would last long, none of the others had.  
"Yeah, my name is Jake Cornish," The boy said, his mood lifting again as he held his hand out, albeit a bit sheepishly. "Nice to meet you."

Tobias stared at the younger boy and his out stretched hand, sizing up the first year. "A pleasure I'm sure," He remarked, crossing his arms. "Well Mr. Cornish, I believe it's bed time…" He didn't have a particularly friendly or off-putting tone, it was apathetic at best, and uninterested at worst. "Oh, and…don't mind the sounds," He added as he retreated into the center of his territory within the room.

The sounds he was referring to, became clear almost the second that the last lantern was put out. The giant bull frog began to croak, and as the night dragged on, it sounded like more frogs joined in, but it seemed unlikely, given that they were in a tower far from anywhere frogs would normally frequent. There were other faint sounds coming from the wardrobe, but they were hard to make out over the constant croaking.

* * *

More to come soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
